¿Yule o Navidad?
by Bella Beilschmidt
Summary: Draco y Harry acostumbran celebrar las fechas decembrinas. Cada año con sus distintos parientes, un año lo celebran en casa de los padres de Draco y al siguiente con los padrinos de Harry. Este año con el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy Potter se harán las cosas diferentes ¡Celebrarlo todos juntos!


Este One-shot participa en el festival: "Navidad 2015: Sangre Pura y Mestizo" festejado por las páginas I love Bottom Harry y We love Drarry.

 **Muy buenas preciosuras!**

Pues aquí vengo con el one-shot más random que he escrito creo (?) Es especial navideño :3 en teoría es cannon con los demás one-shot que he hecho, y es súper random porque realmente era un reto para mí, puesto que no sabía mucho del yule, y aquí puse la tradición del yule según yo me ,lo imagino y según entendí, así que si ustedes saben de esto y lo que coloco aquí no es como la tradición original no me golpeen! Yo solo la puse como yo la imagino QwQ así que disculpen por eso uwu, del resto espero os guste, es realmente gracioso y random XD espero por lo menos les agrade o logre sacarles una sonrisita C:

Este fic va dedicado a todas las personas que me inspiraron y me alentaron, sobretodo a:

 **Evanna Phantom:** Bebesh sin tino me arriesgaría a escribir! Siempre os pregunto primero mis ideas locas y si te gustan las escribo! Te amo bebesh!

No tengo beta así que si ven algún error ortográfico de verdad disculpen QwQ

 **Pareja principal:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Advertencia: Esta historia contiene Slash! R** elación Chico/Chico **S** i no te gusta pues te recomiendo irte para evitar malos ratos. Contiene OOC ( creo XD y creo que mucho XD ) **T** ambién tiene menciones de M-preg

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Sin mas que decir aquí el fic!

* * *

 **¿Yule o Navidad?**

Draco y Harry acostumbran celebrar las fechas decembrinas. Cada año con sus distintos parientes, un año lo celebran en casa de los padres de Draco y al siguiente con los padrinos de Harry. Este año con el nacimiento del nuevo integrante de la familia Malfoy Potter se harán las cosas diferentes ¡Celebrarlo todos juntos!

El problema realmente era la planificación…

Y es que ser el nuevo integrante de una familia donde tanto los familiares de tus dos padres tienen una historia llena de tradiciones y costumbres no es tan fácil y siendo un bebe de diez meses, Scorpius Malfoy Potter lo entendía a la perfección, era difícil, sobre todo cuando estas tradiciones chocan entre si y más si tus abuelos son tan tercos que no dan su brazo a torcer.

Así empieza nuestra historia, con una pelea verbal entre el orgulloso patriarca de la familia Malfoy, Lucius y el orgulloso rebelde de los Black, Sirius.

¡Es un Malfoy! Su padre es un sangre pura y se ha criado con estas costumbres y es seguro que le quiere enseñar a su hijo estas maravillosas costumbres ¡El Yule es lo que debemos celebrar! –decía un colérico Lucius Malfoy

¡Pero también es un Potter! Su papá es mestizo y ha crecido con las costumbres muggles y apuesto a que quiere que su hijos aprenda de esto ¡Se celebrara navidad! –decía un igualmente colérico Sirius Black

Ya llevaban bastante tiempo en esa discusión y ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, en cambio solo encontraban más argumentos. El pequeño Scorpius intentaba esconder su carita en el pecho de su "madre" tenía rato escuchando a sus abuelos discutir y ya quería que cesara el ruido molesto.

Harry por su parte intentaba cubrirle los oídos a su pequeño, sabía que este odiaba los ruidos fuertes y escuchar a sus abuelos en una discusión no era tan silencioso como hubiera deseado, además el mismo se estaba molestando, tanto drama hacia su padrino junto con su suegro solo por una celebración…

Por su parte Draco solo observaba a su padre y a Sirius discutir, sabía que esto vendría tarde o temprano desde que Harry le informo pasar estas fiestas con su familia unida, pero no imagino que se extendieran tanto.

Los más tranquilos en todo este circo eran Narcissa Malfoy y Remus Lupin, inclusive estaban tomando té mientras tenían una pequeña charla sobre las diferentes costumbres que se hacían en estas fechas como si sus parejas no estuvieran discutiendo sobre esto y a punto de declararse una guerra mágica.

Mas sin embargo esa charla que tenían su suegra y su segundo padrino le dio una idea a Harry

¿Y si mejor celebramos tanto yule como navidad? Creo que sería bueno que Scorp disfrutase de los dos –sugirió Harry en voz baja pero lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por todos

Los mayores miraron a Harry un momento para luego mirarse entre si

¡Se celebrara Yule! / ¡Se celebrara navidad! –gritaron al unísono Lucius y Sirius

Harry solo suspiro llevando una mano a su cara en señal de frustración, cosa que le vino en gracia a su pequeño hijo en su regazo y gracias a su burbujeante risa de bebe lo hizo notar, Harry rodo los ojos y le sonrió a su hijo, era imposible enojarse con el pequeño Scorp.

A Draco también le pareció hilarante pero conocía lo suficientemente bien a su pareja como para saber que no correría la misma suerte que su hijo, más si hacia un comentario sarcástico de los suyos, no viviría para contarlo…

Mas sin embargo le pareció muy buena la idea de Harry y así se le quitaría el dolor de cabeza que su padre y Sirius le estaban causando

-Deberíamos hacer lo que propuso Harry –dijo Draco con voz firme mirando a su padre y a Sirius –Podríamos tener las dos tradiciones

-¿Estás seguro hijo? –Pregunto un asombrado Lucius – Te criaste junto con la tradición del yule

-Si padre, y aunque me gusten nuestras tradiciones recuerda que Harry se crio en la cultura muggle y quiero que mi hijo sepa de las tradiciones de sus padres, y ¿Que mejor forma que esta? –respondió el joven rubio a su padre

Tanto Lucius como Sirius suspiraron respondiendo un "Está bien" a regañadientes.

Draco le dio una mirada de suficiencia a Harry mientras este resoplaba frunciendo el ceño, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

-Es injusto, a ti si te prestaron más atención que a mí –le dijo el moreno a su rubio esposo

\- Pues se supone que en un futuro seré el líder de la familia –respondió el rubio – Además tu cara tierna mientras cargas a Scorpius no te da mucha seriedad que digamos amor –finalizo con una sonrisa

-Pues esta cara tierna aun te puede patear el trasero –respondió el moreno sacándole infantilmente la lengua al rubio

\- Eso lo veremos Potty~ -respondió Draco utilizando uno de los viejos apodos que le tenía al moreno en su época de escuela

El pequeño Scorpius solo se reía viendo a sus padres teniendo ese pequeño argumento, definitivamente, algunas cosas nunca cambian…

* * *

Para nadie era un secreto que el yule tenía diferencias a la navidad, mas sin embargo tenían algunas cosas que eran iguales, por ejemplo algunas decoraciones, comidas y por supuesto el árbol.

Un gran árbol de pino estaba en medio de la sala principal de la mansión Malfoy que sería donde se celebrarían las fiestas decembrinas este año. Narcissa, Remus y Harry con la ayuda de Scorpius (que consistía en observar a los mayores y reírse cuando su "mama" le agitaba algunas bambalinas en frente) decoraban el gran árbol con algunas guirnaldas de acebo, algunos adornos de estrellas, soles y lunas de color rojo que significaba nacimiento, verde que significaba tierra, oro que significaba sol y plateado que significaba luna para así simbolizar el dios y la diosa; colocaron algunas luces navideñas y bambalinas algunas pocas. Al finalizar, miraron su trabajo bien hecho con el árbol, se veía muy lindo al decir verdad, aunque claro faltaba la parte mas importante que era la estrella a la punta del árbol, que fue colocada de ultimo por Scorpius con ayuda de su papá.

Los elfos domésticos estaban muy alegres decorando toda la Malfoy Manor. Se veían guirnaldas de acebo y había muérdago por todos lados, luces navideñas que iluminaban todo el lugar, incluso en las puertas de la mansión, velas blancas y oro por ahí, adornos de colores verde, rojo y oro; incluso habían pequeños animales como renos y osos polares en algunos rincones (Cosa que fue de muy poco agrado para Lucius, pero muy divertido para su nieto Scorpius)

Harry veía como la mansión iba cambiando de ser un lugar un poco oscuro (para su gusto) a un lugar muy iluminado y decorado de forma hermosa que le daba un gran atractivo al lugar, le emocionaba mucho estas fiestas, sobretodo porque tenía una familia con quien celebrarla, recordó por un momento las navidades cuando él era un niño, no eran tan felices como las de ahora, sus familiares muggle apenas si le veían ya que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo ignorando siquiera su existencia. Abandono por completo sus pensamientos cuando una pequeña mano jalo de su pantalón, poso su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose a su hijo intentando llamarle la atención, sonriendo, Harry levanto a su pequeño en brazos juntando su frente con la del niño mientras este se reía

-Parece ser que no soy el único emocionado ¿Cierto Scorp? –decía Harry haciéndole mimos al menos mientras este reía

\- Es su primer yule o navidad –comento Narcissa acercándose a su yerno y a su nieto con una sonrisa, la rubia estaba muy feliz de ser abuela y eran muy pocas las veces que esta se separaba se Scorpius por mucho tiempo –Me recuerda las primeras fiestas de yule de Draco, Scorpius se parece mucho a su padre, recuerdo que era muy activo en esos días –dijo la rubia con una risa recordando los hermosos momentos de la infancia de su hijo

-Me hubiera dado mucho gusto ver al tan estoico Draco Malfoy jugueteando por ahí con los adornos –dijo el moreno riéndose con la imagen mental de su pareja siendo un bebe

-Gracias a Merlín que no puedas ver eso –decía el rubio mencionado apareciendo de brazos cruzados mirando a su pareja con su hijo en brazos hablar con su madre

-Oh vamos cariño, hubiera sido divertido –dijo Harry acercándose a el rubio y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla –Creí que estabas ayudando a tu padre y a Sirius a terminar la organización de lo que falta para la celebración –comento el moreno

-Pues estaba ayudándolos, hasta que empezaron con una discusión sobre el color del mantel que tendrá la mesa en la cena –respondió el rubio suspirando pesadamente –Honestamente, discuten por las cosas más pequeñas…

-Ya conoces a tu padre cariño –dijo Narcissa intentando aligerar la molestia de su hijo –Y siendo sincera mi primo nunca fue una dulzura tampoco, era de esperarse que los dos chocaran, además de que nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos

-Igual no es agradable estar en medio –dijo el rubio –Es como si en cualquier momento estallase una guerra mágica entre ellos

-Pues a este paso, faltaría muy poco –comento el moreno con un escalofrío

* * *

El 21 de diciembre, día del solsticio de invierno llego rápidamente, el día más importante de la celebración del yule, ese día se reunieron todos afuera de la mansión para celebrar esta tradición. Había unos troncos de roble colocados en el centro de un círculo de piedra para crear una fogata para honrar a los ancestros con su fuego sagrado. La señora Malfoy procedió a encender el fuego, y todos se reunieron alrededor de la fogata recitando un cantico sagrado que luego, al finalizar este, empezaran los rituales de paz, armonía, amor y felicidad. Luego que de lo que haya quedado de la fogata fueran cenizas la fogata se extinguiera dejando solo cenizas (que luego fueron recogidas por tradición) todos entraron a la mansión para la cena.

Al entrar al comedor les esperaba una gran cena, había nueces frutas y pavo, y de bebida te de jengibre. Se sentaron en la mesa empezando a comer de forma armoniosa, hablaban de una que otra cosa, incluso Lucius y Sirius entablaron una pequeña conversación decente sin llegar a elevar el tono de voz (cosa que sorprendió al resto y agradecían a la diosa madre por este milagro)

A fin de cuentas la cena termino en paz sin ninguna imperdonable siento lanzada, la ceremonia del yule había salido a la perfección y sin ningún problema, Harry se sentía feliz de que su hijo pudiera disfrutar de esa paz y de la magia del momento, su pequeño en todo momento no dejaba de ver con ojos asombrados cuando su abuela había prendido la fogata y como esta se iba extinguiendo al final del ritual. Draco estaba feliz también, ahora teniendo a su familia completa con el celebrando el yule, realmente nunca pensó que sería así, pero estaba muy agradecido de tener a Harry como su pareja, le había dado un hermoso hijo y momentos extraordinarios, y nunca pensó ver a su madre tan contenta e incluso su padre, se podía ver una pequeña chispa en su mirada de orgullo por su hijo y su nieto, agradecía a la diosa madre por todo esto, por tener a su familia y por tener una celebración en paz, donde su hijo disfrutaba de estas tradiciones.

* * *

Era turno de la navidad muggle, Harry estaba muy emocionado por esta, si bien en su infancia lamentablemente no tenía buenos recuerdos de estas fiestas hasta que llego a Hogwarts, y ahora tenía mejores, estando su nueva familia, por así decirlo.

Todos se encontraban en el gran salón de la Malfoy Manor, charlando y divirtiéndose, Scorpius no paraba de jugar con los adornos del árbol, Narcissa en particular eligió este momento para hablar de la infancia de Draco, dejando a este completamente avergonzado.

-Ah! Recuerdo una vez Draco no dejaba de llorar porque en la cena sin querer se había botado la comida encima por una de sus rabietas, ya que no le gustaba la comida que le habían servido los elfos domésticos -comento la rubia con una mirada de añoranza melancólica recordando esos momentos divertidos de su hijo cuando era bebe

-Pues yo no recuerdo eso madre –mascullo el joven rubio –Además no haría una rabieta por algo así

-Oh Draco, apenas tenías la edad de Scorpius, además siempre haces rabietas, incluso a esta edad –dijo su rubia madre divertida

-¡Yo no hago rabietas por todo! –dijo el rubio con su orgullo herido

-Pff si claro –dijo Sirius entrando a la conversación – Y yo no soy un animago –finalizo con sarcasmo

-En eso tiene razón Sirius, lo siento cariño, siempre haces rabietas –dijo Harry con una risita

-Y mi propio esposo me delata, ¡Esto es injusticia! –dijo el rubio ofendido

-El que sea tu esposo no significa que mienta tan descaradamente, amor –dijo el moreno

-Oh creo que tengo una foto de ese momento –dijo Narcissa sin prestar mucha atención a los demás, con la mano sobre su mejilla en un gesto de recordar

-No madre, no la tienes –dijo el rubio exasperado

-¿Enserio? Narcissa, tengo 3 años casado con Draco y aún no he visto esa foto ¡Eso si es injusticia! –dijo el moreno con drama fingido

-¿Por qué solo se habla de mi infancia aquí? –dijo el rubio amargado de brazos cruzados

Porque simplemente quiero saber tus momentos más graciosos –dijo el moreno riéndose

-Aunque ahora que Draco lo menciona, también hay momentos graciosos de cuando tú eras un bebe Harry –dijo Remus hablando por primera vez

¿Enserio? –dijo el moreno con sorpresa

-Oh ¿Te refieres a la vez que Lily le pidió a James cuidar de que Harry no se ensuciara mientras ella terminaba la cena? –Pregunto Sirius sonriendo al recuerdo de sus viejos amigos – Recuerdo que James salió con Harry al patio y descuido a Harry por un segundo y cuando fue a buscarlo Harry estaba revolcándose en la hierba divirtiéndose

-El único que no le consiguió mucha gracia después fue James cuando Lily le dio la reprimenda del siglo –dijo el hombre lobo riéndose ante el recuerdo

-Eso si que me hubiera gustado verlo –decía el rubio con una de sus sonrisas marca registrada Draco Malfoy

-Oh cállate Malfoy –dijo el moreno riéndose imaginando ese momento y la cara de su padre al ser regañado por su madre, como le hubiera gustado siquiera poder recordar esos momentos

-Y aprovechando la fecha recuerdo una vez cuando Lily decoraba la casa para navidad y Harry estaba gateando por el piso, y a Lily sin darse cuenta se le había caído un gorro de santa encima de Harry, pero era un gorro de santa de los grandes, que cubrió por completo al pequeño Harry –dijo Remus riéndose del recuerdo

-¡Ah cierto! Además recuerdo que cuando entramos a la casa junto con James dimos un salto de sorpresa cuando vimos el gorro que se movía solo –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa –Lily enseguida entro se rio de nuestras expresiones y dándose cuenta de que Harry estaba debajo del gorro se lo quito y este solo se reía, Lily no dejaba de reírse de nosotros por un buen tiempo –dijo el animago

-Narcissa solo reía de las anécdotas contadas al igual que Harry, aunque este último con un poco de melancolía, Draco dándose cuenta de esto, tomo la mano de su pareja firmemente y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa la cual Harry correspondió también

Scorpius dejo de jugar con los adornos navideños y se acercó gateando a sus padres, Harry enseguida lo cargo y le puso en su regazo, Draco le apretó juguetonamente la mejilla a su hijo y este rio alegremente. Ante la escena los demás presentes se quedaron en silencio un minuto hasta que Sirius dándose cuenta del estado de Harry rompió el silencio

-Sabes cachorro, ellos estuvieran muy orgullosos de ti, justo como yo lo estoy ahora –dijo el animago con una sonrisa sacándole a Harry una enorme sonrisa

-De verdad lo crees Siri? –dijo Harry en voz baja

-¡Claro que si! ¿Cierto Moony? –dijo Sirius sonriendo y mirando a su pareja

-Lily hubiera estado muy orgullosa ¡Y qué decir de James! –dijo el hombre lobo con una risa

-Harry se limpió unas cuantas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que habían escapado de sus ojos

–Gracias Remus, realmente, me alegra mucho tenerlos aquí –dijo el moreno con una gran sonrisa

-Y nosotros también estamos felices de estar aquí, ignorando los inconvenientes de un principio –dijo Remus susurrando lo ultimo

-¿De qué tanto hablas Moony? –pregunto el animago con un pequeño gruñido

-De nada cariño –dijo Remus guiñando un ojo a los demás sin que Sirius se diera cuenta

Todos los presentes (Excepto Sirius) empezaron a reírse alegremente, luego de un rato retomaron la charla hablando de esto o aquello.

-Por cierto madre, ¿Sabes dónde estará padre? –pregunto el rubio ya que desde que habían empezado a charlar, su padre se había ido a hacer no sé que

\- Pues en este lugar –contesto de repente Lucius Malfoy entrando a la sala, tan estoico como siempre

\- Oh cariño te estabas tardando mucho –dijo la rubia sonriéndole a su marido

-Estaba arreglando unos pequeños asuntos de última hora, no te preocupes, por cierto creo que es hora que empiece la cena –dijo el rubio mayor

El resto de la noche trascurrió de forma agradable, la cena navideña fue perfecta, sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, fue divertida además, todos se veían felices hasta el mismo Lucius.

El tiempo pasaba rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era hora de repartir los regalos, el primero en acercarse al árbol con Scorpius en sus brazos fue Harry, le emocionaba ver a su hijo abrir su primer regalo de navidad. Harry bajo a Scorpius hasta el piso y luego este se sentó enfrente del pequeño esperando a su padre, enseguida Draco llego se sentó al lado de Harry dándole a este un beso en la sien para luego tomar el regalo de su hijo del debajo del árbol y abrirlo junto a Harry para su pequeño. Los orgullosos padres de Scorpius le habían regalado un peluche en forma de serpiente (que había elegido el padre argumentando que su hijo sería un Slytherin como el en un futuro, ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Harry), el pequeño miro el peluche con ojos luminosos por la emoción y lo abrazo como si su vida dependiera de eso, esta escena le causo mucha ternura a todos los presentes. Draco le dio una risa socarrona a Harry como diciendo "Te dije que le gustaría" mientras que Harry solo rodo los ojos y luego le dedico una mirada a Draco como diciendo "Esta bien, ganaste esta vez Dragón"

El intercambio de regalos continuo, Scorpius había tenido muchos regalos por parte de sus abuelos, estos eran más que todo prácticos y que ayudarían mucho a los padres. El momento gracioso fue cuando Sirius y Lucius intercambiaron regalos, Sirius le había regalado en broma al mayor de los Malfoy un champo para el cabello de buena marca, que según la propaganda, dejaba el cabello brilloso y suave, Lucius en cambio le había regalado al animago un champo para perros, que según decía el envase, dejaría suave y sedoso el pelo de tu mascota. Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse, aunque la contuvieran, era imposible no reírse de eso, hasta los involucrados reían de su pequeña broma, a fin de cuentas la magia de la navidad hizo su parte y estos dos enterraron su hacha de guerra, total, a estaban a mano ¿No?

El resto del intercambio de regalos fue normal, Narcissa recibió muchas joyas nuevas y decoraciones hermosas; Remus recibió un libro de artes oscuras de parte de Harry y su pareja, y por parte de los Malfoy's un reloj de la mejor marca, Sirius recibió una botella de wiskey de fuego por parte de su pareja y su ahijado; Lucius recibió por parte de su hijo y su yerno un set de vino junto con un vino de la mejor cosecha, Narcissa por su parte le regalo su perfume favorito; Draco recibió por parte de sus padres un libro de pociones, Harry y su hijo una agenda personal

Harry recibió por parte de sus padrinos un libro de encantamientos y uno de artes oscuras, sus favoritos al decir verdad, por parte de su esposo e hijo recibió ropa de buena marca y buen gusto, Harry levanto levemente la ceja a su esposo

-En mi defensa cariño, acéptalo, tu gusto en moda es horrible –comento el rubio con una sonrisa

-Que gracioso eres Dragón –dijo Harry con sarcasmo sacándole infantilmente la lengua al rubio

-Más sin embargo me falta un regalo –dijo el rubio entregándole a Harry un paquete cuadrado

El moreno miro el paquete sorprendido y enseguida empezó a abrirlo y lo que encontró ahí lo dejo sin aliento, era un marco de fotografía, un una imagen de sus padres y el mismo Harry en navidad, era una foto mágica por supuesto y se veía a Harry riendo con un gorrito navideño y sus padres sonriendo, su madre le cargaba en brazos mientras su padre le hacía algunas morisquetas, era una fotografía hermosa, un hermoso recuerdo

-T-Tu… ¿C-Como…? –balbuceaba el moreno buscando con su mirada al rubio

-Digamos que fue algo que me costó mucho conseguir –comento el rubio –Pero por tu expresión realmente valió la pena, además no fui el único involucrado en este regalo –finalizo con una sonrisa

Sirius y Remus miraban a Harry con una enorme sonrisa y moreno les miro en busca de una explicación

-Resulta que en una limpieza de mi hogar encontré esta fotografía, Lily nos la había enviado de recuerdo –dijo Sirius sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-Draco de por si nos había pedido que si no teníamos alguna imagen de tu infancia, honestamente no recordaba mucho que teníamos esa fotografía, es como si ellos quisieran que la tuvieras Harry –comento Remus

-Se cuán importante son los recuerdos de tus padres Harry y quería que tuvieras algo de ellos en esta navidad –dijo el rubio abrazando al moreno

-Draco, de verdad muchas gracias –dijo el moreno soltando algunas lágrimas que rápidamente fueron limpiadas por el rubio –Igual a ustedes Sirius y Remus, de verdad es el mejor regalo que pudieras pedir –finalizo el moreno con una sonrisa

El resto de la noche fue agradable, entre risas y charlas, Harry sin embargo sentía que el mejor regalo de todos fue pasarlo con su familia, esa unión que por poco creía imposible, tal vez en años anteriores no le hallaba mucho sentido a la navidad gracias a sus parientes muggles, pero ahora algo muy sagrado para él, un momento para pasarla en familia, sin prestarle atención a sus diferencias, solo disfrutar la unión familiar, Harry se sintió la persona más afortunada en la tierra, y agradeció a Merlín, poder disfrutar de esto con su familia, que empezaba a crecer.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Sep lo acepto me extendi mas en la navidad como tal, y me queria dedicar mas a estas historias de la infancia xD, Puesto que mayormente cuando se celebra navidad se hablan de las anecdotas de los bebe, en mi caso, en mi familia pasa muuuchooo XD y pues como es lo que mas conozco lo quise agregar C: espero entiendan y les guste C:

Lo de los regalos fue lo mas dificil! Agregue algunas cosas que se me ocurrieron que puede que vaya con las caracteristicas de los personajes, pero no se muy bien XD se me complico mucho esta parte XD Creanme para entregar regalos yo soy pesima xD

 **¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
